Cursed Blood
by SOPROL
Summary: Bella and Edward have now spent a few years as a vampire couple after Bella's change, but Bella gets pregnant with her second child. Unfortunately, this second daughter has delicious human blood, Bella goes insane, and Edward has to send his baby away.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is just the prologue; let me know if you want to read more! I do have a couple more chapters already typed, but I want some feedback before I put it up. Also, I try to respond to all my reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer; hence I do NOT own Twilight or anything to do with it. I do own ****Nicole Renée Elizabeth Esme Cullen though and the plot line!**

Cursed Blood

Prologue

Bella looked into Edward's loving eyes in desperation. How could anything be even more painful than being transformed into a vampire?

"Come on, Bella. One more push and then you will have a beautiful baby." Carlisle urged. Thirteen hours of labour was starting to wear the newborn vampire down. Bella found the energy in herself to give one final push to free her baby out of her womb. One moment later, the peaceful world that was Bella and Edward ceased to exist as Bella sensed blood…her daughter's blood.

Carlisle ran out of the room with the newborn girl as Bella thrashed against Edward's arms to taste the blood that was coming off of her daughter. Running down the stairs of the Cullen's house in Alaska, Carlisle realized that this child of his son and daughter-in-law, both of which were vampires, was human. A perfect, human girl lay in his arms and he knew that her life would be in danger if she was to remain with her blood parents.

_Edward, I know this will be tough for you to hear but your daughter cannot remain with you if she is to survive until her fifth birthday. I know some people, other than the Volturri who will take care of her if you give me your consent. _Carlisle thought in desperation to Edward. _They do live in a small town in Canada that is surrounded by mountains where she will be protected. The young couple is human though who know of our secret but has sworn not to tell a soul._ Nodding to Emmet and Jasper, Carlisle brought the baby girl to the awaiting arms of her "grandmother", Esme, who was surrounded by Alice and Rosalie. Edward walked into the living room with a grimace on his face.

"If it would allow my daughter to live, then I give my consent, as well as Bella's, for you to bring her to this couple." Edward hissed, putting the bridge of his nose in between his thumb and his forefinger.

"Do you want to name her?" Esme whispered with the babe now wrapped in blankets snuggled in her arms.

"Nicole Renée Elizabeth Esme Cullen." Edward said a moment later. "Bella and I had decided that if it was a girl, that she would be called Nicole with her middle names being those of our mothers."

_Edward, she's beautiful. I'm sorry this had to be this way. _Alice thought. _I see that Nicole would grow up normally until her 17__th__ birthday, where she will be transformed into a vampire by someone. Weird part about this is that I don't see the one who will change her._

"I have to leave now if I want to have any hope of catching my friends before Bella breaks free." Carlisle said.

"Can I hold my daughter once?" Edward asked calmly.

"Just be careful. Fragile, human baby girls are easily broken." Carlisle warned Edward as he nodded to Esme. Esme walked carefully over to Edward and deposited Nicole in his awaiting arms.

"Hi, Nicole, I'm your daddy. Don't let anyone take advantage of you, ever. Always return with the honour you left a place with. I love you very much and so does your mommy. She just can't be around you right now. You will understand later." Edward cooed to his Nicole, his pride and joy, with a joyful smile on his face. "Alright, Carlisle, you better leave now before I regret my decision." Carlisle gently took Nicole into his arms and ran out into the darkness as a tear of pure vampire venom fell down Edward's stone cold cheek.

**Well, what do you think? LET ME KNOW!!!! All criticism is greatly appreciated!**

**Until next time, **

**SOPROL**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: First official chapter. Plot sort of starts here, but I have lots more planned for later on. Trust me, this won't be your average predictable fanfic! Strap in your seatbelts because we are going for a wild ride!!!**

**Disclaimer: Only own Nicole, and Sam, and Dave, plot, my wild ideas and my high school diplomas (one in French and one in English). NO TWILIGHT IS NOT IN THAT LIST AS I DO NOT OWN IT....STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT!!!**

Chapter 1

16-and-a-half years later…

Nicole walked slowly down the street in her black khakis and blue sleeve-less shirt one summer night. She lived with her foster parents, Dave and Samantha, who preferred to be called Sam, Prisca in Elkford, British Columbia, Canada, whose population rivalled Forks with a little bit more than 3,000 people. Everyday, after school, Nicole would walk home slowly, knowing that as soon as she got home, she would be working out for an hour under the careful supervision her foster parents, who liked to work out as well. Then the fighting practices would begin, which were supposed to teach her self defence. Reasoning behind that decision was that all girls should be taught basic self defence to ward off people touching her in unwanted ways. In part, she agreed with them, it did get her out of being forced to have sex with this guy on the first date with him. She actually broke his nose that night.

Nicole knew her biological parents couldn't meet with her until she was a bit older because of some weird reason that would be explained later…later, when WAS later? To Nicole, it seemed more like never! But, Nicole didn't really mind if she couldn't see what she hadn't already seen, it was the anticipation to meeting her biological parents hard to control.

Walking up the steps of her home for her entire life, Nicole took out her key from her back pocket and unlocked the forever locked door. She didn't know why, but it just seemed like the safest thing to do, according to her foster dad, Dave. Slipping inside quickly, Nicole scanned the entire living room with a quick glance as she shut the door and locked it. Noticing that her foster parents were there, sitting on their couch, not in their work out clothes, made Nicole a little nervous for it was strange of them to wear anything but work out clothes.

Dropping her book bag to the floor, Nicole walked slowly into the living room and glanced at the other being in the room, a man with the most pale skin she had ever seen, paler than even hers. He sat on the only other sofa in the room, leaving Nicole the other side of said sofa. He looked to be about her age, with his bronze hair lying in a stylized way on top of his head.

"Sit down, Nicole." Dave said. The usual sparkled that was forever in his eyes, was not present.

With her gaze to her foster parents, then to the strange man in the room, Nicole sat down slowly on the other end of the couch that was left; never letting her back hit the back of the couch so as to be prepared in case she needed to react quickly.

"We would like to introduce Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Nicole." Sam said. Nicole stared back at Edward, gazing into his bronze eyes that seemed to match his hair perfectly. It almost seemed that she knew him from somewhere…she doesn't couldn't figure out where. "Edward is your biological father, Nicole."

"What?!?!?" Nicole stood up, shocked. There was no way that this person who looked her age was her father.

"Hello, Nicole. It's a pleasure to finally know that you know who I truly am to you." Edward said eloquently. His voice sounded almost like bells chiming through an ancient church, so magically musical.

"How?" Nicole demanded. She sat quickly back down on the couch. "You can't possibly be my father; you don't even look like you are out of high school!" Edward sighed, but smiled at her response.

"Easy, I don't age, or at least my body doesn't."

"Once again, how?" Nicole's storming hazel eyes stared into his bronze ones.

"I'm a vampire and you are technically a vampire as well since your mother is a vampire yet your heart still beats like a human's." Edward said calmly. Only problem was that Nicole seemed to sense that his speech was too rehearsed.

"Okay, where are the cameras? This has to be Candid Camera." Nicole laughed.

"No cameras, and no Candid Camera, sorry to disappoint." Edward said. "I'm your father who just so happens to be a vampire and I've come to reunite you with the rest of your family."

"Wait, there are more of you?" Nicole said.

"Yes, though our family is one of the vegetarian families."

"What do you mean vegetarian? I thought vampires drank blood, particularly the blood of humans?"

"We feast on the blood of animals so as to not become monsters." Edward whispered.

"Wouldn't it be incredibly dangerous if you introduce a human into a family of vampires?"

"Usually yes, but we have learned to control our thirst enough to be around humans without drinking their blood."

Nicole sat back. She couldn't believe this. Her father and apparently mother, were vampires…but wouldn't that make her a vampire? She never even craved the taste of human blood, though she did like all her meat rare…maybe this wasn't as crazy as it seemed to be.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave me in the dark all this time? And why didn't you keep me?"

"Well, you underestimate the aroma of your blood. Your mother was a newborn vampire at the time of your birth and her control was lacking severely. If you were to survive past infancy, I had to give you up to a family I trusted. Dave and Sam are friends of our family and who have been let in on the secret. They were the only ones who would be able to keep you and keep you safe against the Volturi."

"Wait, who on earth are the Volturi and why would they want me?" Nicole said astonished.

"They would want you to be used as a weapon in their army and they are basically the vampire government." Edward looked patiently at her. Alice did say that it would take awhile.

"A weapon? What makes me so special?"

"You are the child of two vampires, something that has NEVER happened before you. Also, said two vampires have powers that are exceedingly strong compared to most. The Volturi would hope that you have an even stronger power that would aid them. Though, now that you are 16 and a half, the chances of the Volturi finding out about you and taking you away from everyone are increasing every day. The rest of my family are going to protect you."

"Okay, say for a minute, I decide to go and live with the rest of your family, then what?"

"You would meet Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and your mother, Bella. Also, you would live in our house and would continue your education as if everything is going great." Nicole looked down at her hands in her lap. This was her biological family, yet, now she was even in more danger than she could think about. Looking up at Edward, she responded, "Yes, I'll go with you."

Edward smiled and once again, Nicole thought that there was no way this person was older than she, but Dave and Sam did say that he was and Nicole trusted their judgment.

"Alright, then you better go and pack anything that is of value to you. I highly doubt you need clothes as we have a resident shopaholic who will probably have your whole wardrobe filled by the time you get there with me." Edward stood up elegantly.

"How are we getting where?" Nicole asked, walking out of the room to the hallway that led to her bedroom.

"I'm driving us to our new home in Alaska."

Nicole rolled her eyes while she opened her door. Inside was her sanctuary, painted in a sky blue colour. Her fluffy bed was covered with her favourite blue comforter and blue linens. She would miss the brightness of her room.

Grabbing her suitcase out of the closet, Nicole proceeded to throw her CD collection in it and then put the few books she did keep in her room as they were her favourite. Glancing around her room, Nicole grabbed her medals for singing that she had won the previous month. Zipping close the suitcase, Nicole pulled out her notebook of stories she had written, nothing major, and put it in her backpack along with her school books. Her wallet, cell phone and iPod were already in her backpack. Quickly scooping up the rechargers for her technology, Nicole hesitated before grabbing the photo album that Sam had made for her of her life up to the present time. Shutting her door for the last time, Nicole said goodbye to her past life.

**Please review! I can only improve this plot and my writing if I get feedback!**

**pixiehale (): Thanks so much for being my first reviewer! **

**Thank you to all who added this story to their alerts or favourites page!**

**Until next time, **

**SOPROL**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, sorry it's taken me awhile to update, but it's kind of difficult when I go somewhere out in the middle of nowhere to get reception to get on the internet! Then I go off to university and get bogged down with midterms and tests and readings!!! **

**ALSO, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU, THE READERS!!! PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: Only own Nicole, and Sam, and Dave, plot, my wild ideas and my high school diplomas (one in French and one in English). NO, TWILIGHT IS NOT IN THAT LIST AS I DO NOT OWN IT....STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT!!!**

Chapter 2

They had been driving for now half an hour, and after the first initial shock for Nicole of the speed that Edward drove at, not to mention the luxury car that he drove, everything seemed to get awkwardly quiet. Nicole had no idea of what to say to her biological father....not to mention the awkward fact that he looked her age.

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Nicole asked, unsure whether she should ask it or not.

"I was born in 1901, you do the math." Edward continued to watch the road.

"Okay, so more than a hundred years old." Silence again. It must have been at least ten minutes before Nicole tried to start up another conversation.

"What does my mother look like?" An innocent question.

"She is the most goddess like person on this entire planet." Edward started. "She is the light in the darkness for me. She is such a kind person who looks deeper than the surface to people, and she forgives way too easily for her own good." A smile sparkled across Edward's face just thinking of his wife. He would have brought her along with him to retrieve their daughter, but Alice said against it, and Carlisle and Esme backed her on the issue. So, off he went all by his lonesome self to Elkford to finally meet and hopefully bring back his daughter.

Nicole bowed her head, stared at her knees and thought about what he said. It seemed like her biological parents' relationship with each other was one of pure love, something that seemed out of a fairy tale-like book. Also, it seemed like he hadn't been with her long before they got together, a positive note in Nicole's books.

"What did you bring with you?" Nicole looked up. Edward startled her out of her thoughts.

"Just a few keepsakes, books, music, photos, stuff. Nothing major." Edward nodded, seemingly approving her stuff.

"I need to warn you now, before we get there tomorrow morning, that Emmett is a bit of a child sometimes. He will try and pull any and all pranks on you so you must be on your guard. Also, Alice has been known to go overboard on the shopping front. Jasper might be a bit distant at first, but he'll warm up to you. Esme might just cook you a feast just to have an excuse to use the kitchen. Carlisle is basically the father figure of us all, well, grandfather in your case. Rosalie will probably want to baby you, but here's some advice; let her. She's always wanted to be a mother, but the fact that she's a vampire makes her unable to conceive." Edward said. To Nicole, it seemed as if he was simply trying to prepare her for something. What that something was, was yet to be seen.

Slowly, night crept in, and Nicole soon fell fast asleep.

The rays of the first light of the morning woke Nicole from her slumber. Looking out the window to get her bearings, she noticed that there was snow on the ground. Great.

"We're about five minutes away." Edward said. When Nicole turned to him, she noticed that he looked as if he had slept a fitful night's sleep in the comfiest bed in the world, all refreshed and energized. The only thing was he was wearing the same shirt.

"Um, didn't you sleep?"

"No, I don't sleep...can't."

"So what? You have a bad case of insomnia?" Nicole asked.

"No, vampires just so happen to never sleep, nor do we get tired." Nicole sighed in frustration.

"So, you mean to tell me that I will be the only one in the house SLEEPING?!?!?!"

"...yes...?" Edward said, questioning his own sanity in doing so. Except what he did not expect was Nicole to simply huff in frustration, and then, not even thirty seconds later, be back to being happy. At all this, Edward simply raised one eyebrow at.

"What?" Nicole asked.

Edward shook his head, smiling. "You," he started, "you are simply a curiosity to me. I haven't gotten the privilege to know you since your birth, and now I finally meet you, and you aren't anything that I expected."

"Well, what did you expect?"

"Someone who was quiet, fearful of joining a family of vampires, not someone who got worried about being the only one sleeping, then shake it off in less than a minute." He turned the car into a long drive way that was surrounded with snow-peaked pines that lined the sides. The drive way curved a couple of times to reveal a pure white house that looked out of the Victorian Era. The only modern thing seemed to be the garage that was attached, which showed to be able to hold eight cars comfortably.

Getting out of the car, Nicole got the chance to look around at the other vehicles in the garage as the garage door was closing. She noticed that each of the other vehicles looked very expensive and custom made. A cough broke her from her thoughts. Edward was standing with her bags in his arms by a door that, from the outside, must lead to the inside of the house. Walking towards Edward, Nicole noticed that the door was slowly opening, revealing the inside of the mansion as well as nine people casually standing around, but their gaze concentrated at the doorway, at her.

Never before had Nicole been as self-conscious as she was then. The people who stared at her were no doubt the most gorgeous people on the planet...and they were all looked as if they were dressed by professionals. It was so much that Nicole moved her gaze to the ground, which she now noticed was a dark mahogany colour of hardwood flooring. Her glare session with the floor seemed to end when a pair of tiny black shoes entered her line of sight and arms wrapped themselves around her body. Looking up, Nicole noticed that the person hugging her was short, about five feet tall and her hair was closer to black than any other colour. Slowly, Nicole wrapped her arms around the little woman, giving a small hug back when she thought she heard a growl. Lifting her eyesight, she noticed every person in the room seemed to be looking at Edward, and he at her.

"Alice, would you be so kind so as to not scare my daughter away with a shopping trip before she has had the chance to get used to her new surroundings." Edward more or less demanded in a threatening, but still polite, tone.

"Well, sorry that I wanted to make sure that I know exactly what to buy for her." Alice retorted, not sounding sorry at all. "Anyways, I'm Alice," she said, turning to Nicole. "And I know that we will have so much fun together." With that being said, Alice backed up into the arms of a tall blond haired guy who proceeded to wrap his arms around her in a loving sort of way.

"Welcome, Nicole. I am Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme. We're so glad you could finally join our family." Carlisle stepped forward and shook hands with Nicole, then allowed Esme to do the same, but Esme brought Nicole in for a hug.

Emmet then stepped forward and scooped Nicole up into a bear hug, almost squeezing the life right out of her. "I'm Emmet, glad that you can join our insane little family."

"Can't...Breathe..." Nicole gasped, to which Emmet put her back on the ground.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"I'm Rosalie." The blond girl that looked like a model stepped forward and offered a hand for Nicole to shake. Cautiously, she took it. After a few seconds, Rosalie let go of Nicole's hand and moved back to allow a blond male to come forward.

"I'm Jasper." He murmured. It seemed a little odd for Nicole how he seemed to be holding his breath.

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked.

"He's fine. Jasper just so happens to struggle a bit with not having human blood." Carlisle answered, saving Jasper from having to talk again. Nicole nodded.

"This is your blood family." Edward said, motioning to the last group of individuals that stood together. "They are all related to you by blood while the rest are simply held together by adoption slash choice slash marriage. This is my other daughter, your sister, Renesmee, and her boyfriend, Jacob." Edward stopped to allow Renesmee to hug Nicole, and for Jacob to shake her hand. "Finally, this is my wife, your mother, Bella." Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths for something. The tension in the room simply rose as Bella stepped forward, as almost Edward seemed to step closer to his wife. Nicole found this really weird; why should it be this awkward to meet her mom if the rest of the family was cool and accepting. With that, Nicole also took a step forward.

"My baby." Bella whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. Edward was now holding Bella back as if he anticipated that she would attack Nicole. But, as suddenly as he had held on to Bella, he let he go, only to have her grab Nicole into her arms in a caress. To Nicole, it seemed as if Bella was holding back, but as to what, she did not know. Slowly, Nicole brought her arms to caress Bella. This lasted for several minutes and was only interrupted when Edward put his hand on Bella's back, to which she lat go of Nicole's body.

"I'm fairly sure that Nicole would like to see her room now since we have been travelling all day." Edward said. Alice squealed.

"Come on, I'll show you your closet!" taking Nicole's hand, Alice proceeded to drag Nicole up the two sets of stairs in the house where there was only one room. "Edward thought it would be best if you had your own room away from the craziness that sometimes happens in this house." Alice supplied. Opening the oak door, Alice let Nicole to wander into her new room.

Nicole simply stared. The room was exactly to her tastes; the queen size bed off in the corner, with a bed side table right beside it. Off in the parallel corner was a mahogany desk with a comfortable chair pushed in. There was a large window at the foot of her bed, spanning the entire wall with dark red curtains on both sides. The walls were painted a dark blue, with the bed spread being that of a dark green. However, the room didn't seem dark because of the large window. There were bare book shelves in between the foot of her bed and the window that were simply begging to be filled. On the wall to her right was a door. Alice walked over and opened up the door to reveal two more doors; one which she revealed to be an elegant washroom, the other being a large walk-in closet.

"I haven't had time to fill it yet, but give me a couple of hours, you won't even recognize it." Alice said, bouncing up and down with excitement. "Now come on, come see the rest of the house!"

**I wanted to stop there so I can think of the exact floor plan for the rest of the house. Trust me; I'll make it worth the wait!!!**

**Please review! **

**Until next time, **

**SOPROL**


	4. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! So, I know I haven't updated this story in awhile...I can go on and on about excuses that I have either made up, or are true, partially true, etc. but to save you from reading too much into it, I won't. I will say that my schedule with school ended up really crazy with little time to myself to sit down and think up ideas for this story. I know where I am going with this story and all the small details will be filled in in later chapters, so please be patient and not review saying that one thing or another is impossible due to such and such detail from the book. As it is my fanfic, and I am taking a bit of a creative licence just by writing it, I WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING LATER! I WON'T LEAVE YOU HANGING ON LOOSE THREADS!**

**Now that that is done and over with, I would like to say that I have spent many hours planning this house and its entire design. I hope you enjoy.**

**Also, I do not own the Twilight saga or anything affiliated with it. However, I do own my characters, my choir binder, my stinky choir dress that I have spent all week in performing and my crazy plotline that has been detailed by me while at school, when I was bored, mostly in class...I don't recommend anybody not pay attention in class, but I do it way too often, so I figured I might as well be productive in one way or another. **

Chapter 3

Alice dragged her down the staircase leading up to her floor slash room. Stopping at the foot of the stairs, Alice turned to Nicole and smiled her brilliant white smile.

"This is where the rest of us have our rooms. Esme believes that it is important that we each have our own little sanctuary to be ourselves. These rooms are soundproof, as per requested by Carlisle, so you shouldn't hear too much coming from this floor like music, dancing, wrestling, etcetera." Alice pointed to the hallway right of the stairwell. "Renesmee and her boyfriend slash fiancé slash pretty much husband, Jacob, sometimes stay here whenever they aren't at his house in La Push, Washington. Their room is down that hallway, at the very end, on the right. Bella and Edward, your mom and dad, are down that hallway too, but their room is the first door to the left." Alice pointed to the hallway left of the stairwell. "The room on the left down this hallway is Rosalie's and Emmett's room. The first door to the right is Carlisle's and Esme's room, and the last door to the right is Jasper's and my room. Any questions?" Alice spun out so quickly that Nicole regarded Alice with a look that equally said insanity and confusion.

"A couple...how can Renesmee have a boyfriend that is also considered her fiancé and her husband?"

"Well, Jacob imprinted on Renesmee." Alice said as if that was all that needed to be said.

"Meaning...?" Nicole pried.

"That he is totally in love with her, and she with him, and they both had no control over it, and that they would both be miserable without each other, but Edward won't let them become married or engaged yet, so they are stuck at a promise ring sort of stage. Edward doesn't want them to rush into everything, but considering that he and Bella got married when she was eighteen, and Renesmee is now almost twenty two, he has quite the bitter daughter and close-enough son-in-law." Alice explained, leaning against the wall across the stairs. Just above her head hung what looked to be graduation caps, lots of them, set up in an artistic style. "So, the three of them are annoying Jasper with the intensity of their emotions towards the situation, making him frustrated to say the least..." She stopped her line of speech mid thought as Alice's eye grew distant, as if she was seeing something else that wasn't Nicole, who was standing right in front of Alice's eyes.

Within a blink of Nicole's eye, Jasper was there beside Alice, a pen and a pad of paper clutched in his hand. Without saying anything, he thrust the pen and paper into Alice's hands, who immediately started to mumble something while drawing madly, not even looking down to the paper. Almost as quickly as it started, it stopped with Alice coming out of her trance. She looked into Nicole's eyes and whispered "They know."

Within a moment, all the Cullens were beside Nicole, surrounding her and Alice in a kind of huddle.

"What do you mean they know? How could they know?" Edward hissed. His expression was a mix of fear and hatred.

"Aro just decided to come and visit us after all these years because he heard of a new addition to our family, and he's coming with Caius and Marcus." Alice just barely whispered, barely audible for Nicole who had to strain to hear Alice correctly.

"Anyone else?" Carlisle asked.

"Not right now, but I can tell you that this cannot end well. Every possible outcome is showing either someone dying, Nicole turning, or the entire separation of our family." Alice looked right into Nicole's eyes. "I'm sorry that we brought you into this."

"What? What is going on? I don't understand why you are sorry." Nicole said, trying to understand the concerned looks her biological family were giving her.

It was strange. To have a group of people look at her with the amount of concern and care that was being expressed via their eyes was disconcerting for Nicole, so much that she had to look down. Then arms were being wrapped around her form from all sides. It was as if the entire family wanted to give her a hug at the same time only marginally succeeding.

"The Volturri is the vampire monarchy. They are also the jury and the judge in every trial. Their main concern for the vampire world is for it to remain a secret away from the humans. If a human knows about vampires, the Volturri know. Aro apparently got word that we were planning on introducing you back into your biological family and now wants to meet you and us in order to find out if and when you will be changed into one of us." Carlisle said kindly, his voice resounding somewhere to the left of Nicole, who was still caught in the massive hug attack.

Nicole stiffened. She didn't even know her biological family, and now she was supposed to become one of them for the rest of eternity.

"I have to think...about this...could you give me a moment alone?" Nicole said slowly, trying desperately to calm the blood rushing in her ears by the pounding of her heart.

In an instant, Nicole was let go from the hug. Looking around to each of the Cullen's faces, she could tell that they were trying to have a brave face on for her. She walked backwards until her foot hit the base of the staircase that led up to her room. Once she felt it, she turned and sprinted up the stairs two at a time. Once at the top, she turned to shut her door and lock it, if only to make herself feel better. From the grip of the hug, Nicole gathered that the lock wouldn't make much of a difference. Putting her back to her door, she slid down until she was sitting on the floor.

'Breathe slowly, calm breathing, slow down heartbeat.' Her panicked mind resorted to her meditating techniques to regain control of the situation, or at least Nicole's emotions. That, and to not have a full blown panic attack on her hands. "Slowly, that's it, clear mind...ahh." Nicole sighed peacefully after several minutes of repeating her meditation mantra in her head. It almost always worked, but when it didn't, the panic would speed her breathing rate up enough to cause her to hyperventilate, causing her to eventually black out.

Noticing that her bag from home was sitting on her bed, Nicole crawled over and grabbed it. It still contained her music, her books, her story notebook, and the photo album. Leaning up against the side of the bed while still sitting on the floor, Nicole sifted through the pictures, the memories coming back from when they were taken. There were some from her singing competitions, her martial arts competitions, her birthday parties, but the ones that caught Nicole's attention the most were the ones of the scenery that she could see from different windows of the house she lived in for her entire life. The pictures of mountains with the sun setting and rising, as well as the moon, made her stop and stare at the picture, remembering the sight.

A slight knock on her door startled her out of her memories. Getting up to answer it, Nicole stood still as it slowly opened to reveal Carlisle with a sort of doctor's looking bag. He smiled.

"Sorry to burden this day with the dark news that the Volturri are coming." He said. Nicole sat down on her bed, still holding the photo album, opened to the page of the scenery pictures. "I wanted to make sure that you weren't having a panic attack or anything. Doctor's habit."

Nicole waved to him, inviting him to join her on her bed. He sat down and reached forward to feel the temperature of her forehead. "I just don't like it when people are looking for me, and I don't know why."

"It makes you feel helpless." Carlisle commented. He sighed, letting his hand fall to his lap. "I know how that feels; when you want to do something, but can't for some reason or another, and all you can do is wait."

Nicole nodded, then looked into his eyes and smiled. "Well, it could have been a worse first day at a new place." She commented.

"How?"

"I could have been killed by you guys the instant that I walked into the door. I suppose that these people, whoever they are, will show up eventually, and until then, there is nothing to do, but let time continue on its merry little way."

Carlisle nodded. "You are nothing like what we were expecting of you."

"In what way?"

"You have a sense of humour. I betted that any daughter of Edward and Bella would be a serious as they are...I guess Emmett won that bet. Dang, I now have to get him a new jeep." Carlisle said, standing up. "Don't worry; I like you just the way you are. Now, how about we head downstairs and see what Esme is cooking."

"What? She's cooking? How can you tell?" Nicole asked, joining him.

"Super smell and super hearing from the vampirism...that, and I know my wife pretty well." He headed to the door with Nicole following. They shut the door, leaving the opened photo album on the bed, forgotten for food.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm hoping to get the chapter pumped out a lot quicker than I have, but reviews stimulate my muses to come up with the plot line. **

**Also, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and/or added me and my story to their favourites and/or alerts. I am flattered that you guys like this story that much.**

**Until next time, with an even longer chapter coming up,**

**SOPROL**


End file.
